


词不达意

by planetB612



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetB612/pseuds/planetB612
Summary: 在距离李东海婚礼还有五天的时候，李赫宰接到了一个电话。





	词不达意

**Author's Note:**

> 感官丧失，OOC且雷。  
> [lof存文用]

1.  
事情发生在距离李东海婚礼还有五天的时候。

接到电话的时候李赫宰犹豫了一下，直到“东海”两个字在手机屏幕上闪烁了足够久，他才摁下通话键。

“有什么事情吗？”

他的语气平淡得就好像对方只是个普通朋友，李东海好像在电话那头瑟缩了一下，然后才缓缓开口。

“赫宰，那个，那间屋子里的东西，你还要吗？不要的话，我去收拾了吧。”

“...行，都是些不要的东西，你扔了吧。”

从听见那个人的声音开始就让他脑子里闹哄哄的，缓了好一阵李赫宰才反应过来那人口中的“那间屋子”到底是哪里。

“嗯……”

“还有什么事情吗？”

“对了，我的婚礼，你会来的对吧？”

那些闹哄哄的声音消失了，李赫宰脑袋里一片空白。

“当然，你可是我最好的朋友，东海，恭喜你。”

直到那边低低应了一声，挂了电话，他才从那种可怕的寂静中醒过来。点开通话记录，上一次和李东海通话已经是一个月之前，这种情况并不少有，以前整天整天的黏在一起，住一个宿舍，就算不同楼层那人也会爬上来借着少了那个要吃这个的理由和他待着。

他们已经不活动很久了，成员各自发展，像李东海一样转幕后的有，他跟着哥哥一起做MC，倒也自在。住倒是还住在一起，偶尔也会串门，但互相串门的成员不包括他和李东海。就好像当初决定买在一栋楼里，李东海拉着他把他的指纹录进自家门锁系统是摆设一样。

洗漱过后躺在床上李赫宰久久无法入睡，而这种令人烦扰的失眠已经困扰他很长一段时间，就从李东海开始和女生交往开始。

他和那个女生不熟，一起吃过几次饭而已，就是很多人坐一屋，他在桌子最左端，李东海和女生坐在最右端那种饭。

谈恋爱订婚结婚水到渠成，他很知趣的在这段时间里退出了他最好的朋友的生活，虽然有诸多不习惯，但这世界终归是不会缺少了谁就不能转动，他缺了李东海也不会真的像喜欢他俩的小女孩们臆测中那样肝肠寸断食不下咽。

夜不能寐倒是做到了，但只被他归结为自己一直以来糟糕的作息。毕竟就算不是艺人了，快二十年的偶像生涯，还是让他习惯了短眠和惊醒。自然不会是因为李东海。

挂在冰箱上的日历在五天后被他画了一个大大的红圈，那天天气会很好，他看过天气预报，按照风水大师的说法，还是个宜嫁娶宜搬迁的好日子。

那是李东海结婚的日子。

想到这里，他翻身坐了起来，床头柜上加湿器一闪一闪的指示灯令他无端有些不安和烦躁，走到客厅接了杯凉水，咕咚咕咚灌下去，凉意蔓延到四肢五骸，暂时压下他心口的烦闷。

他想他终究还是，意难平。

电话在这个时候又响了，他看着手机屏幕上闪烁的名字愣了一下。

“东海？怎么这个时候给我打电话？”

对面一直没做声，然后电话就被挂断了，李赫宰心里的不安更浓了些。

他正想再打过去的时候，电话又响了，还是李东海，他赶紧接起来。

“东海，是出什么……”

话还没说完就被打断了，那人带着浓重不安和犹疑的声音透过手机传来，有些失真。

“…赫宰，你过来这边好不好，我，我有点不好。”

没说是哪里，但李赫宰已经了然，正想说让他别着急，电话又断了，他深吸了口气，想着说不定这只是李东海的恶作剧，像以前很多次一样。还和他一起活动的时候，半夜自己不睡，也不想让别人睡，给他打电话，语气严肃地说银赫我有事情要告诉你，结果只是饿了想吃哪里哪里的什么东西，有时候是蛋糕，有时候是烤肉。而每一次，他都会在听到那人用那种语气说话的时候提起一颗心，担忧他是否真的有什么重要的事情要告诉自己。

而这一次，他也毫无理由的相信了。好像相信李东海，是被他写在人生守则里必须遵守的事情，是他与生俱来的本能。

匆匆穿了衣服拿着车钥匙出了门，发动车子之前他看一眼手机，显示的是凌晨两点四十分。

是恶作剧也好，是别的什么也好，他此刻有些卑微地感激起李东海这个电话，好让他有个正当理由去见见他。

李东海没明说他在什么地方，但结合今天他跟自己说要去收拾那间屋子的东西，李赫宰也已经猜到了他会在哪里。

他们俩某一年不知道是犯了什么毛病，放着好好的宿舍不住，两个人跑去一起买了一套房子，各怀鬼胎在房产证上签上自己的大名，然后心虚地各收一份。后来发生的事情太多了，退伍之后又和成员们买了同个小区的房子，再后来李东海有了女朋友，也就没人再提过房子的事情。李东海没说过要卖掉，于是他也心安理得当作已经忘记它的存在。

也许决定一起拥有共同房产的那一刻他们彼此心里真的存了一起生活的念头，也许相互陪伴的这十几年曾经也在某个时刻有温柔缱绻的心思，但他相信人都是会变的。

他们总要长大，不再是嬉笑打闹就能过去一天的少年，也不再是靠着粉丝服务希冀能多靠近对方一点的艺人。

那些不确定的暧昧时刻，早已随着成长湮灭在时间长河中。

把车倒进车库里摆好，戴上口罩摁了电梯，等电梯的时候李赫宰想清楚了，如果他真的出了什么事，那就帮他把事情解决，如果是恶作剧，那就陪他再最后这一次，反正这两个选择的最终结果都是一样，他结婚，他参加婚礼送上祝福，美事一桩，皆大欢喜。

他走得很急但很轻，声控灯没有亮，他就着黑暗摸索钥匙，好一阵才找到，对准钥匙孔的时候他才发现自己手一直在抖。

打开门出乎意料的是客厅里一片黑暗，他打开灯，看到玄关换下来的鞋，稍稍松了口气，客厅里没人，他又转到卧室门口，推开门的时候看到那个即使黑暗中也无比熟悉的身影时，这才彻底放下心来。

“李东海，你又在搞什么鬼，为什么不开灯？”

边说边打开了卧室的灯，突如其来的光亮让李赫宰眯了眯眼睛，再睁开的时候他发觉不对劲，李东海正蜷缩在床头，双手抱膝，下巴搁在一只手上，另一只手拿着手机，最重要的是，他看起来丝毫没有察觉自己的到来，更对这片光亮毫无反应，就像已经在黑暗中待了足够久。

他走上前去，抬起一只腿压上柔软的床铺，伸手去碰李东海交握在膝上的双手，那人毫无察觉他的接近，直到被触碰到才猛地一缩，好像从梦中惊醒，李东海那双总是含着水迹的眼睛此刻正没有聚焦地移动，落点不在他身上，落在某个空中。

“谁？是谁？”

“东海，是我。”

他开口，才发觉喉咙发紧，使劲吞咽了一下口水，把李东海手里的手机拿下来，界面停留在和他的通话界面。察觉到他靠近李东海瑟缩起来，看起来很不安的样子，他无端心头酸涩，又靠近了一些，两只手分别覆上他的肩膀，把他掰过来面对着自己。

“赫宰？是赫宰吗？”

李东海看起来就快要哭了，从他放在自己肩膀上的手掌开始，顺着胳膊慢慢摸索上去，直到碰到耳朵上那颗特殊形状的耳钉，才像是确认是他了一般，肩膀松懈下来。

“到底怎么了？李东海？”

他看着李东海没有焦点的眼睛，一颗心慢慢沉下去。

他不只是看不到，他也听不见。

察觉到放在自己肩头的双手用的力气越来越大，李东海微微瑟缩了一下，丧失感官让他十分不安，但来人熟悉的气味和触感让他稍稍安了心，原本碰到耳钉的手往下滑，两只手环住那人的脖颈，就好像无数次他们在舞台上那样。

感觉到那人靠近了，李东海放心的把脑袋搁在他颈间，温热的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，李赫宰下意识抱得更紧一些。

“赫宰，我知道是你。”

“刚给你打电话的时候，还能看清一点，但是，看不太清，以为自己拨错了，我听不到你说话，但幸好我还能说话，我想让你来，我想，我真的害怕，赫宰……”

说到后来声音低下去，他原本以为他哭了，屏息听了一会儿他的动静，但是怀里那人没哭，只是靠在他肩上，过了一会儿，有些怯怯地说了一句。

“赫宰，你还在吗？”

心里的酸涩一下子全部涌了上来，他更用力地抱紧李东海，力道大的好像要把这个人揉进自己身体里。

“我在，我在这里，东海……”

他居然哽咽了，意识到不管他说些什么李东海都听不到的时候，泪意一下子汹涌地涌了上来，只能在抱紧他的同时，用手抚摸着他的后背。像是感觉到他的安抚，李东海整个人又放松下来。

“我想，我大概会瞎一段时间了，也听不到你在说什么，这种感觉好讨厌啊……”

“我好久没见你了，没想到再见面还要这么狼狈，赫宰，可能要拜托你照顾我一段时间了。”

李东海从他怀里起来，靠着感觉中他的位置，仰着一张脸，露出一个他再熟悉不过的笑容。

那笑容一下子击溃了他。

那人感觉不到他的崩溃，仍在继续说。

“我们暂时不要告诉其他人好不好，我不知道，以这个样子，怎么去面对别人。说不定过几天，我们能找到方法来治疗我……”

“好不好，赫宰？”

他仰着脸等了一会儿，才反应过来自己不可能听到回答，于是又顺着摸索到李赫宰的手，一根手指一根手指捏过去，摸到小拇指的时候停了，对着自己感觉中李赫宰脸的位置接着说。

“如果你同意不告诉别人的话，就和我拉钩，用小拇指，之后我问你问题也这样，如果不同意，就碰碰我大拇指。好吗？”

李赫宰勾了勾他的小拇指，用自己的手。

“那，我问你，赫宰，你不要告诉别人我的情况，好吗？”

李赫宰勾住他拇指的手轻轻晃了晃。

“那，赫宰，这段时间，你能照顾我吗？”

李赫宰的小拇指没有动，只是勾得更紧了一些。

于是李东海笑了起来，即使此刻眼神空洞，也还是惊人的美丽，纯净又耀眼。

他轻轻抚上那人的脸庞，用大拇指的指腹摩挲着李东海的颧骨，使劲吞咽了一下，这才能够开口。

“东海，我会陪着你。”

那人当然听不到，只是被他捧着脸，茫然地发着呆。

“赫宰，好困，我们睡觉吧。”

李东海的手这次准确地覆盖上他的手背，李赫宰呆了一会儿才意识到他是在征求他的同意，于是赶紧勾了勾他的小拇指。

把李东海塞进被子里让他躺好，压下心里那种奇怪的冲动，李赫宰在卧室的衣柜里翻了一下，没有可以换的睡衣，看来今晚只能凑合着睡一晚。

他在空空如也的衣柜前发了会儿呆，上一次见李东海是一个月前，成员每个月固定聚会的时候，他一个人来的，没见女朋友，当时自己还打趣怎么不带未婚妻一起来，那种提起来微妙的酸涩的心情，李赫宰习惯了，也习惯了掩饰。那时候李东海正跟盘子里的烤肉较劲，说哪能老是拿出来给你们见，得留在家里的，语调轻松上扬，他是在看不过去了，拿了片菜叶帮李东海蘸了烤肉酱包好，就差没递到嘴边。动作熟练地像他已经做过上千次，李东海只是瞟他一眼，笑着接了过去，说赫宰谢谢你啊。

那样生动的，鲜活的样子。

“赫宰，你还在吗？”

打断他的是李东海糯糯的鼻音，可能是埋在被子里，扁扁的有些委屈和不安，那一下子攥住了他的心脏。他走过去，握住他的手，捏了捏他的小拇指。

“赫宰，我想洗澡…”

“不是说困了吗？”

李东海听不到，看他没反应，于是又说了一遍。

“赫宰，我要洗澡，好不好？”

说着脸上露出一个有些狡黠的笑容，像是以前无数次捉弄他的笑。

李赫宰叹了口气，捏了捏他的小拇指。

把人半抱半搂弄下床的时候李赫宰想，无论李东海是什么样，自己都拿他没办法。

妥协和顺从看起来似乎是对方胁迫，可谁又知道他其实也乐在其中。

 

两个人即使是关系最亲密的时候，一起飞国外开两个人的演唱会，也没有一起洗过澡，这毕竟是太私密的事情。现在李东海变成这样，他自然不会放心他一个人待在浴室里。浴室里洗浴用品还算齐全，以前还在活动的时候，他们也偶尔会过来，看看电视洗个澡睡一觉，除此之外，多余的也没有了。

拿好浴巾挂到流理台上的时候李赫宰看到李东海正呆站在浴缸旁边，有些无措和茫然。

“赫宰，你还在吗？”

又听到这样的问话，李赫宰赶紧上前握住他的手，然后把人引到浴缸边缘坐着，开始帮他脱衣服。

也不是没见过对方的身体，但李赫宰还是踌躇了一下。李东海此刻正安静地坐着由他动作，一只手摆出十分依赖的姿态抓住他的一边袖口。脱掉长裤的时候他吞咽一下，从膝盖下方环过去把李东海转了个边，浴缸里已经被他放好了水，碰到温热的水时李东海腿下意识晃了晃，那又细又白的小腿让李赫宰移不开眼。

暗骂自己一句现在这种情况还在胡思乱想，怕那人裸着的上身会冷，赶紧把花洒移过来，手覆上李东海的肩胛，他暗暗叹了口气，太瘦了。

某一年李东海开始热爱健身，练得全身肌肉都不太协调，哥哥们还调笑他说他像某个gag前辈，李赫宰对他老爱去健身房这件事情倒是没什么意见，毕竟比起小时候老是生病让人操心现在健健康康的已经好很多了。后来不知道什么时候开始起，李东海很少去健身了，问起来他老说忙死了没时间，好像就是大队不再活动之后。那之后他们联系也少了，二十代时候信誓旦旦说东海的事情没有我不知道的，可他很多事情李赫宰都不知道。

不知道他到底是怎样想的，不知道他到底怎样对待这段感情，更不知道为什么突然决定结婚。

他想啊想，怎么也想不通。那个曾经从十几岁开始就依赖着他的小男孩，是怎么变成今天这样，与他万般疏离千般无奈的。

想得太出神，帮李东海冲洗发膏的时候不小心把热水直直冲进了那人眼睛里，原本安分坐着的人不满地胡乱挥了几下手，李赫宰也着急，慌乱之下花洒掉到了地上，他被溅了一身的水，把花洒捞起来的时候他浑身都淋得全湿了，无奈地叹口气，李东海还在哀嚎，他赶紧上前把小祖宗眼睛周围的泡沫轻轻用手擦掉。

“李赫宰！”

李东海愤愤地，倒不像个不能自理的人。

他安抚性地捏捏他的手，有些好笑地想着这要是平时李东海肯定打击他一通，转念一想如果不是今日这种情况，李东海又怎么会如此依赖他，要他扶着抱着要他帮忙洗澡，如果不是这样，他们又怎么会亲密如斯。

这个不合时宜的想法只冒出来了片刻，就被李赫宰充满罪恶感地压了下去。李东海已经从浴缸里站了起来，他正准备去流理台上那他挂着的浴巾，刚转身，就听到身后李东海一身惊呼，在转身，李东海已经朝他压了过来。

实在想不通李东海怎么能只是站在原地都能滑倒，刚刚花洒弄了一地的水，李赫宰本来可以稳稳接住滑到的人，但他错误估计了他和李东海的体重，脚底一滑两个人都摔倒在地。

摔下去的时候李赫宰觉得自己浑身骨头都散架了，一个成年男子的重量实在不容小觑，等他好不容易不再眼冒金星，眼前的景象却还是让他呆了一下。李东海正趴在他身上，浑身赤裸地，眼神空洞不知看着哪个方向，刚刚泡沫进到眼睛里留下的生理刺激还让他的眼圈微微泛着红。

“赫宰，你没事吧，对不起我没想到会摔你身上……”

抓住李东海在他身上胡乱摸索的手，李赫宰深深吸了口气，直起身把人抱了起来，手下滑腻的手感实在让人想入非非，他也不放心李东海一个人站着了，打算半抱着把人挪过去盖上浴巾。

只要盖上浴巾就好了。

当然他永远不可能猜透李东海的想法，好容易抱着他站直了，那人却准确地用两只胳膊环住了他的脖子，他一愣，然后那个人带着凉意的嘴唇就贴了上来。

一开始没能亲到嘴唇，胡乱在他下巴亲了一下，李东海发出一声懊恼的嘟囔，第二次就准确贴到了他的唇上。他俩身高相当，但这样的姿势会让李东海矮他一点，看起来也就弱势许多。

整个过程李赫宰似乎呆住了，按耐下那股冲动，他把李东海拉开，虽然这很难，但还是让两人保持了一点距离。

“东海，你知不知道自己在做什么？”

李东海当然不能回答他，只是执着地又贴了上来，这次不再只是贴在唇上，变本加厉地伸出舌头舔了舔，当李东海嗓子里发出类似于小孩子吃到糖果心满意足的呜咽时，李赫宰脑子里那根弦一下子就断了。

李东海还光着身子，身上很凉，他也刚被花洒弄了一身的水，但他的手却滚烫，覆盖在李东海腰侧时他感受到怀里的人抖了一下，于是他趁势撬开了他的嘴唇，反客为主，用舌头一颗一颗地数李东海的牙齿，舔到虎牙的时候还爱怜地多摩挲了一会儿，尖尖的牙让他的舌头有微微地疼意，李东海的手从他的颈间滑落，半是推拒半是迎合地落在他胸前。

洗过头后水还没擦干，水一滴一滴从李东海脸颊滑落下来，滑过下巴，滑到锁骨，李赫宰看着水迹吞咽了一下，然后咬住了李东海因为仰着头而露出的喉结，像捕食猎物的狼咬住猎物脆弱的要害。

李东海呜咽了一下，喘息也带上了哭腔。

“好难受，赫宰，帮帮我……”

话才说完就已经自己扶上了半硬的性器，他看不到，也听不到，就像置身欲潮里的一艘小船，难受地不能自己。

李赫宰就着伏在他颈间的姿势把李东海推到了磨砂材质的门上，凉意一下子顺着脊背传上来，但身前还是火热地让他难以忽视，自己又胡乱套弄了几下，还是不得章法，欲望得不到纾解，李东海眼眶红得更厉害了，眼尾更是带上了一点媚意，混杂在他阳刚的面容上，是最好的催情剂。

李赫宰把李东海还在上下套弄的手拿开，放在自己肩上，把那人不满地呜咽吞了下去，同时用手覆盖上他的阴茎，听到呜咽变成惊呼，李赫宰吻得更深了。

在他们漫长相处的岁月中，其实也有过帮对方撸的时候，但是不多，而且，他们从不接吻。结束的时候睡在一张车，第二天醒来就当无事发生。

但李东海永远不会知道，李赫宰只有在他闭上眼的时候，才会放任自己的爱意流淌，静静流连在他泛着泪意的双眼，通红的鼻头，然后是咬住下唇的牙齿。

此刻他听不到，也看不见，于是李赫宰松开他的嘴唇，睁眼看着他陷入欲望的情态。

会觉得自己最好的搭档，从小一起长大的朋友美丽，当然不好，李赫宰从不敢让这份爱意过多流露。

大抵是因为看不到也听不到，李东海反倒更放得开，那人的手湿润又火热，他有些分不清是自己摆弄着腰臀往他手上撞，还是那人的手如此有力，从上之下套弄到他的根部，套弄进他的灵魂。当李赫宰用大拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着他阴茎前端的孔眼时，李东海像是再也没办法忍受一样射在了他最好的朋友手里。

有些白浊落到了他小腹，还有胸前，但他什么也管不了了，反正他也看不到。如果不是李赫宰环在他腰上的手，他现在肯定就双腿发软要从门上滑下去了。

李赫宰又凑过去像是舍不得似的轻轻啄吻他的嘴唇，但没有更进一步了，他把花洒拿过来帮李东海又简单冲洗了一下，伸长胳膊把浴巾拿了过来，把李东海裹得很严实，然后就把他半搂半抱到了床上，直到温暖的被单盖到他身上，都没有人再说话。

李赫宰正准备去浴室简单冲个澡，再安抚一下自己还保持着勃起状态的小兄弟，就被躺在床上的人拉住了袖子。

“赫宰，你要走了吗？”

李东海脸上茫然无措的表情还是让他心口缩了一下，他犹豫了一下，轻轻碰了碰他的大拇指。

“我不走，马上就过来。”

他知道李东海听不到，但他还是说了。

李东海却好像听到了一样，放开了自己的袖子，把脸埋进了被子里。李赫宰调高了卧室里空调的温度，这才像想起自己浑身像个落汤鸡一样的惨状，匆匆进了浴室。

准备打开热水器的手停了一下，随即还是旋开了热水那边，本来想洗个冷水澡冷静一下，但想想还是没必要，他已经压抑很多年，肖想自己好朋友的罪也已经受了好多年了。

虽然在李东海还在外面躺着的情况下，在浴室里把自己的好朋友当成自慰对象不是一件理智的事情，但管他呢，反正外面那个人看不到也听不到，李赫宰自暴自弃的这么想着，然后想着李东海刚刚在他怀里乖巧顺从的模样，带着媚意的眼尾，还有泛着泪意却空洞的眼神，只属于他的，只有他能看到的李东海。李赫宰低喘一声，也射了出来。

洗完澡李赫宰正准备把衣服丢进烘干机里，李东海在卧室大喊了好几声他的名字，中气之足不像个病人，李赫宰吓得脚下一滑，差点又跌跤。那边又传来几声呼唤，李赫宰没来得及去找一件干净衣服就冲了出去，虽然光着身子很不雅，但反正卧室的窗帘很厚重，李东海选的，说遮光，他喜欢。

李东海被他勾住手指，轻轻笑了一下。

“我还以为你真的走掉了。”

于是李赫宰放弃了去找衣服，关了灯，躺到了李东海身边，把人抱进了怀里。

“我不会走的。”

李东海听不见，只是把手覆在了他的手背上，心满意足地咕噜了一声，闭上了眼睛。

折腾了一晚上，已经快要天亮了，但是窗帘不透光，于是他们房里仍然像是在夜里。李赫宰闭上眼，希望这一晚永远不要过去，他们还能如此亲密。又祈祷天快亮起来，好像天亮了，李东海丧失的感官，就能回来，他们也还能恢复如初。

2.  
这一觉似乎睡了很久，但等李赫宰睁开眼看了一眼手机上的时间，才是早上九点四十，满打满算他也不过睡了四五个小时，却毫无倦意，怀里那个人还在睡着，浴巾不知道什么时候已经滑落，露出毫无防备的脖颈，上面还有暧昧的吻痕，当意识到那是自己留下的时候，李赫宰紧了紧环在他腰间的手，然后发现李东海的臀瓣正暧昧的贴着自己的阴茎，还在不知分寸地往后挪了挪，李赫宰深吸口气，小心翼翼把手从那人腰间抽出来，好让自己不要再产生什么禽兽的想法。

就把昨晚当作一个意外，他一边催眠自己一边从柜子里翻出不知道哪次落下的干净衣服套上，拿起车钥匙准备回家拿点东西。

他不知道李东海这种情况会持续几天，所以只拿了少部分的衣服，又准备了点吃的，他嘲笑自己有点像是要私奔。想了想还是下楼去了李东海家，他录过自己的指纹，不知道李东海换没换过。

门在他按上去的时候应声而开，他有些卑劣地庆幸，轻车熟路走到李东海衣柜前，这才发现有一部分已经被收进了行李箱。

看来他是打算收拾好东西结婚之后搬走的。

这个认知让李赫宰莫名地心脏皱缩起来，还带着点气恼，于是他像报复似的把行李箱里的衣服又倒出来，拿了几件和自己衣服放在了一起。接着他又鬼使神差的走到李东海床前，像个小偷似的拉开了床单，什么都没有，只有李东海身上干净的气味。那个女人留下的痕迹少得可怜，而李东海衣柜里还挂着不知道什么时候从他那里顺来的外套，鞋柜里摆着他们曾经都很喜欢的一双鞋，也是他的。

边出神边走，不留意被行李箱绊了一下，于是李赫宰才像大梦初醒一般，醒悟过来，自己跟他未婚妻较个什么劲，反正等他好起来，他还是得回到那个人身边，自己就算再怎么努力，也只是好朋友，最好的朋友。

把“如果他永远好不起来怎么办”的念头努力压下去，李赫宰发动了车。

刚开门就听到卧室传来咚的一声，李赫宰急急忙忙放下手里的东西，发现李东海正蹲在地上捂着肩膀，身上胡乱裹着浴巾，他的心脏又缩成一团，赶忙过去把那人抱起来，李东海感觉到他的气息，有些惊喜地喊了一声。

“赫宰，赫宰你没有走对吗……”

李赫宰注意到他的肩头还有淤青，看来刚才那一下撞得狠了。在抬头的时候却发现李东海眼睛红肿着，像是刚刚哭过，这个发现让李赫宰心脏好像被握紧，痛得他浑身都想缩起来，但他不能，因为李东海抱住了他，哭了。

“我还以为你走掉了，赫宰，对不起赫宰，你不要走好不好，对不起……”

本应该是他疏忽了，怀里的人却一直在说着对不起，不要走之类的话，李赫宰身体里好像被敲碎一座钟，震得他耳鸣，震得他心痛欲裂。

于是他只能抱得更紧了一点，与此同时用嘴唇不断亲吻着李东海的耳朵，头发，等开口的时候才发现自己的声音哽咽了。

他居然也哭了。

见过李东海冷漠的样子，见过李东海在舞台上闪闪发光的样子，见过他沉睡的侧脸，见过他订婚那天的意气风发，他们一起经历过太多，却忘记了很久以前，他们总是一起被叫做爱哭鬼的。

这个哭了，另外一个很难忍得住不哭。即使是演唱会前说好了一个人哭，另外一个就不能哭，事后也总是抱在一起哭得好像只有十五岁，好像永远是脆弱的需要依偎在一起的少年。

有一次他在舞台上哭得很惨，惨到把哥哥们都逗笑了，李东海站在离他三四个人的位置，转身看着大屏幕上他的脸，说些不着边际逗他的傻话，他记不清了，只记得后来自己又把李东海给惹哭，于是一群人一起哭了。

再后来李东海不哭了，像个真正成熟的三十岁男人，很少在他面前表露脆弱，年少时依偎着他一起成长的小男孩，好像被他弄丢了。他惊讶于他的独当一面，感到骄傲，觉得自豪，同时又被那些成熟所带来的疏离所困扰。

他总说李东海没用总说李东海依赖他，其实是他需要他的依赖。他心甘情愿照顾他，照顾成习惯，关爱成自然，忘记了那个人迟早要长大，迟早会抽身，迟早会不需要他。

他总被外界评价冷漠，但只有他自己知道对待心爱的人他能做到多么热爱和深刻。

他想把李东海揉进怀里，揉到身体里，再也不要让他哭，再也不要让他属于别人。

深吸一口气，李赫宰觉得这两天自己的情绪跌宕起伏的有些吓人，把它归结于李东海不稳定的状态上，把人扶到床上，飞快地把外面的衣服拿进来，李东海乖巧地抬手让他帮忙穿上。

又瞥见他肩膀上的乌青，李赫宰眼神暗了暗，俯身过去亲了一下，李东海笑了出来，声音里浓浓的鼻音。

“你干嘛啊，很痒诶！”

见他终于笑出来，李赫宰放下心，到客厅里打算把带来的东西整理一下，顺便做点东西给他俩饱腹。害怕李东海会感冒，他还特地带了感冒药，正准备把它放进电视柜下的抽屉，拉出来看见里面的盒子他愣了一下。

他居然把这个盒子忘记了。

里面其实也没什么东西，大多数和李东海有关，有一起买的星星形状的戒指，很张扬，队里其他人都没有，就他俩有。还有09年李东海过生日买的Tiffany项链，是拍MV的时候被哥哥们教唆的，本来没想送来着，但是他说了想要，于是李赫宰也就咬咬牙买了，一买就是一对。李东海那条不知道他还留着没有，但李赫宰一直把另外一条好好收着，也不敢戴，也没人知道他买的是情侣款。

盒子是打开的，盖子放在一边，抽屉里还有一条手链，是05年的时候李东海过生日送他的。其实哥哥弟弟们都收到了李东海的礼物，青涩的大男孩脸上带着羞怯，但是很真诚，说着自己没有钱只能送这些，却只是个自己生日却给别人送礼物的小傻子。

李赫宰把手链戴在了手上，他以前从来没戴过，但无论搬了几次宿舍搬了几次家，他从来没弄丢过。

这些和李东海有关的东西，在他订婚那天全部被李赫宰收了起来，那天他独自来了一趟这里，把盒子放进柜子里的时候他想的是以后再也不会用到了，自然李东海也永远不会看到他的心意。

这么多年来，一直被小心珍藏却又颠沛流离埋在最深处的心意。

李赫宰端着热好的牛奶和面包进卧室的时候李东海正坐在床边，眼睛平视着前方，有些防备的把双手交叠放在膝盖上。

“我不在的时候，你一直这样吗？”

李东海听不到，但感受到李赫宰轻轻抚上他眼角的手，似乎很眷恋那上面的温度，他闭起眼睛蹭了蹭，长长的睫毛像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀，在李赫宰胃里翻腾雀跃，让他的心脏沉重和幸福。

被李东海需要是如此幸福的事情，在此刻却又让他有无尽的罪恶感。

李东海安静吃面包，他坐在他旁边，把牛奶端在手上，打算等温热一些再喂给李东海喝。眼睛余光瞟到床头柜上李东海的手机，指示灯一闪一闪地，他伸手拿了起来，李东海被困在他和床头柜之间，吃面包的时候下巴磕到他的胳膊，于是干脆变本加厉在他衣服上蹭了蹭满是面包屑的嘴巴，然后得意地吃吃笑起来。

即使是这样也能和他闹，李赫宰不自觉笑得宠溺，再点开李东海手机屏幕的时候表情却冷了下来。

很多个未接来电，今天早上开始，他哥哥的，还有几个他未婚妻的。

未婚妻，这个词一下子让他的胃沉了下去，从那种暖和的暧昧的氛围中脱离了出来，而李东海正吃完了手里那片，往他怀里靠过来，他另一只手还拿着牛奶，怕洒在他身上，只能往后伸环住他的肩，李东海亲昵又依赖地用脸胡乱蹭他的耳朵，像只毛茸茸惹人怜惜的幼崽。

他眼神闪了几下，把李东海的手机关了机。

他答应李东海了，不能告诉别人他的情况。他答应过的。

所以，只要有他知道就好了，就让李东海这么依赖着他好了。

他把牛奶端到李东海嘴边，像是照顾小朋友一样看着他扶着杯子边沿喝下去，有点笨拙，喝完之后上嘴唇有一圈牛奶，像是白胡子一样，李东海伸出舌头把它舔干净，李赫宰看着粉红的舌尖移动的轨迹，喉结动了动，无意识吞咽了几下。

李东海毫无觉察，把杯子推到一边，三两下甩掉了棉拖，然后钻进了被窝里。

“赫宰，困了，一起睡觉吧。”

可怜李赫宰手里还端着牛奶瓶，自己那片面包还放在床头柜上没吃。

看他迟迟没有过来勾自己的小拇指表示赞成，李东海急了，又坐起来想抓住李赫宰，见此情景他赶紧把杯子放下来，床上的人就已经凑过来了，腿却被被子绊住，一下子栽在李赫宰怀里，李赫宰刚把人抱稳了，心想这次就不会摔了，李东海就已经凑过来吻了他。

轻车熟路，即使是什么看不到也吻住了他的嘴唇，也不知道谁的功劳，更不知道他怎么做到的。

李赫宰心里哀叹一声，又来了。他真的受不住这个。一次还好，他当做以前一样第二天睡醒就忘记，他自制力不好，尤其面对李东海。他更不想趁火打劫，以此来得到李东海。

但李东海听不到他的声音，遑论听到他内心的真实想法。

他就像个小无赖，无度地向他索取柔软的嘴唇，口中的津液，更过分的是李东海的手胡乱摸着他的身体，就算再怎么乱七八糟没有章法，他身体里早已潜伏着的欲望却轻易就被挑拨，蠢蠢欲动，窥伺着每一个他毫无防备的时刻。

估计是看他没有反应，李东海赌气地把手搭上了他的皮带扣上，像是不确定似的碰了碰，入手是冰冷的金属，这才敢往下接着摸，然后就被李赫宰抓住了手，整个世界天翻地覆，反应过来的时候他已经被李赫宰整个人压在了床上。

“赫宰，赫宰……”

他不知道能说什么，无意识地呢喃还是他的名字。

被吻住的时候他的两双手还被李赫宰紧紧攥住摁在头顶，他无法反抗，他也不想反抗。一只腿岔进他的双腿之间，极具威胁性地抵在他的腿根，他的阴茎已经半勃，只要那个人的膝盖稍稍一动，就能抵到他已经流出前液的阴茎前端。

这个时候，那个人却停下了，李赫宰离开他的双唇，摁住他的手也松开了，李东海安静等了一会儿，却没见他再动作。

“东海，你确定要我做下去吗？”

他听不到那人的问话，却能感觉到他的踌躇和不安，于是李东海咬着嘴唇，摸索着握住李赫宰的手，然后引着那双他再熟悉不过的手往下，越过胸前，越过小腹，从宽松的裤腰里伸进去，握住，李东海发出熨烫的叹息，像是满足又像是渴求。

李东海的腰一下一下的挺动，表情有些痛苦，皱起了眉头，但李赫宰知道那是因为爽到极致才会露出的表情。他最好的朋友，他十多年来的性幻想对象，此刻，在这间属于他们俩的房子里，正用他的手操着自己。

李赫宰觉得自己眼睛肯定红了，被欲望和渴求熏红，他像是惩罚般狠狠摩挲了一下李东海渗出前液的顶端，李东海叫了一下，竟然就这么射了出来，李赫宰俯身前去吻住了他因为高潮而微微张开的嘴唇，李东海懒洋洋地被他亲，双手环住了他的脖颈。刚刚由他亲手穿上的裤子此刻又一塌糊涂，于是他又把它脱下来，精液沾在了衣服下摆，留下一点痕迹，李赫宰又把李东海上衣给脱了，于是他现在光溜溜地了，躺在他身下，顺从地跟他接吻。

他又想起李东海房间里那个行李箱。他本来是要走的，他本来是要去结婚的。

但现在，他躺在这里，躺在自己身下，而他，对李东海做什么都可以。

这种独占欲让李赫宰立刻硬的发疼，牛仔裤骤然变紧。他接着把李东海翻了个面，一口咬在他的脖颈后方，两只手握住他柔软的臀肉，一手一个握得满满的，李赫宰用一种第二天肯定会留下淤青的力道揉捏他的臀瓣，李东海脸贴着床单，下身无意识地摆动着，李赫宰没管他前面，不应期过去之后，他很快又硬了，只能用阴茎蹭着身下的床单，这个时候李赫宰伸出了两只手指，放到他唇上，像是被什么驱使着一般，他含住了那两根手指，极其色情的舔弄着，被他这副神态给狠狠刺激了，李赫宰红着眼睛把手指抽出来，毫不犹豫对准柔软的穴口插了进去。

进入的很艰难，穴口实在太小了，李东海疼得呜咽，李赫宰只好俯下身安抚性地吻他，吻他的肩膀，吻他弓起身体时露出的蝴蝶骨，吻到腰侧的时候李东海忍不住呻吟，实在太敏感了，于是李赫宰用牙齿轻轻撕咬着腰侧那一块皮肤，李东海喘了好几下，夹杂着呻吟。

“赫宰，赫宰别碰那里了……”

于是李赫宰舔得越发用力，趁着他沉浸快感中，不注意又加进了一根手指，进出逐渐顺畅起来。手指不够长，但已经足够剐蹭到前列腺，李东海被碰到那个点的时候尖叫着射了出来，整个人瘫倒在床上。

李赫宰从床头柜的抽屉里翻出护手霜，欲望让他的脑袋晕乎乎的，但他还没忘记看一眼护手霜保质期过了没，然后用滚烫的手心挤出一大堆，涂在自己早已硬得不能再硬的阴茎上。抵住穴口，就这么进去了。

李东海还在高潮余韵中无法回神，也无法抵抗他不容置疑的滚烫的阴茎，几乎是哭喊着被他一寸一寸插了进来。

“太，太大了……赫宰……”

李东海眼角都泛起了泪花，李赫宰也忍得辛苦，额角冒出汗水，他就着这个姿势俯下身想去亲吻那人，却没想到这个姿势只是进的更深，李东海哀哀地哭叫，夹杂着几声变了调的呻吟。李赫宰边吻着他边伸手捏住了他胸前的两个红点。李东海浑身都敏感，更何况是乳头，李赫宰只是先转着在乳晕周围打圈，大拇指和食指捏住小小的乳头揉捏，李东海就已经受不了地昂起头呻吟出声。与此同时，下身也淫荡地开始摆动，李赫宰停手，直起身，一下又一下让紫红色的阴茎在内壁里进出。有几下撞得狠了，李东海的呻吟哽在喉咙里，想往前爬脱离他的掌控，李赫宰哪会让他如愿，抓着那人的脚踝把李东海拉回来，阴茎整个没入，李东海变了调的呻吟是此刻对他最好的鼓励。

那种置身海洋的感觉又出现了，李东海是广阔海洋中一艘小船，他很害怕，从他发现自己无法视物无法听声的时候，他就迷失了。他失去与这个世界的所有联系，唯一庆幸是他还能找到赫宰，他最好的朋友，也是他最心爱的人。

那个人的触感，那个人的气味，他熟悉得不能再熟悉。他爱恋，他仰慕，他被深深吸引，他握住自己腰侧的手如此温暖，令人安心，阴茎的形状却是他陌生的，然而此刻在他体内的感觉却又如此真实，仿佛是他与这个缥缈无边宇宙唯一的联系。火热硬挺的阴茎，一下又一下坚定地撞进他的身体，被填满，被需要的感觉如此之好。他甘愿迷失。

第三次射精的时候李东海哭了，床单上他的眼泪唾液还有精液混杂着一塌糊涂。肠壁猛地紧缩，于是李赫宰也随之低吼着射了出来。

两个人叠在一起呼吸，李东海感觉得到李赫宰的胸口随着自己的呼吸也上下起伏着，于是知道他们此刻呼吸也是同步的。

李东海伸出一只胳膊，很酸，全身都很酸，但他心里是满足的。顺着李赫宰的肩摸下去，摸到手腕上带着的那条手链，仔细摸了摸，他知道是哪条了。

奇怪，明明想好要一直瞒着李赫宰的，明明一直害怕告诉他的，关于他的渴求，他见不得光的感情。

那条手链带着凉意，是他熟悉的形状，曾经给了他第一次勇气，如今，给了他第二次坦诚的勇气。听不到李赫宰的反应，也看不到他的表情，很好，这便是最好的机会了。

于是他缓缓开口道。

“赫宰，给你这条手链，可是费了我好大劲。”

“我本来想你生日那天送你，但等我买到的时候已经错过了，于是我想出一个笨办法，等我生日那天送你，可是这样好奇怪，哪有自己生日送别人礼物的道理，然后我就把哥哥们叫来一起，胡乱都送了一通。”

“很傻对不对，可是那个时候年纪小嘛，想把喜欢的东西都送给喜欢的人。幸好，你没有和哥哥他们一样取笑我，很认真的收下了。”

李赫宰的阴茎还在他身体里，两个人结合的地方还在缓缓渗出精液。可李东海讲起这些话的表情却又极其纯真，带了点少年气的天真，他舍不得移开眼睛。

“还有那条Tiffany的项链，哥哥们起哄问我生日想要什么，还把你推出来，其实我想说的是，我想要你，但我不敢，什么项链啊我随便乱讲的，可是你真的傻乎乎冲去买了，哪有男孩子送男孩子项链的呀。”

“那个星星戒指，是你唯一肯戴的情侣饰品，除此之外你都没有戴过，包括最开始我送你的手链，要不是，要不是前天我来这里收拾东西，偶然看到你放在抽屉里的盒子，也许我永远不会知道，也许我们就一直这样了。”

李东海说得很认真，还有种近乎狂热的虔诚。

“我现在看不到你的表情，不知道你会怎么样想，会讨厌我吗？会觉得我很恶心吗？但是我才不管，别人我也不管。我从来不知道你的心意，你也从来不肯跟我说，我气糊涂了，我想忘记你，可是看到那个盒子我才发现我从来没有一刻放下过你。”

“我跟神明祈祷，你知道，我信教的，我向他祈祷，祈求再给我一个机会，让我能亲口告诉你，让我能知道你的心意。”

“可是我得不到神灵的眷顾，我想，我的眼睛，我的听觉，肯定是神明给我逾矩犯下大错的惩罚吧。”

“虽然这样，我也已经心满意足了……”

最后一句话的时候声音低下去，李赫宰发现李东海已经睡着了，大概是真的累了，也有可能是终于解了心结。直到视线都变得模糊，李赫宰把环住他的手抬起来一摸脸，才发现自己已经泪流满面。

原来是这样吗，原来在每一个我看向你的瞬间，你也在看着我。在每一个我为你着迷的时刻，你也在被我深深吸引。我所珍惜的每一份回忆，你也在小心收藏着。我所在意的未来，你也在担忧。我所怀念的过去，你也无限希望能够回去。

那么此刻他又能怎么办呢，他无能为力，他连李东海的感官丧失都无法医治，更别说在漫长岁月中因为猜忌怀疑逐渐疏远的心，就算他们此刻无限贴近，无比亲密，将来某一天，也还是会失去彼此。

而他无法忍受。

于是他也只能向神明祈祷，然而他心知无人能够垂怜他。

没人能够医治如此无可救药的两个人。

他没有抽出自己埋在李东海身体里的阴茎，两个人就这么拥抱着沉沉睡去。

 

3.  
李赫宰做了一个梦。

梦里他躺在冰冷的地板，周身空无一物，身前站着一个和他身形相仿的男人，面部却被黑色的雾笼罩，他看不真切，刚想起身走近，那个陌生男子开口了。

“李东海向神明祈祷，然而神明早已没落，唯有我，才能满足他的愿望。”

这个话不难理解，李赫宰听明白后倒吸一口凉气。

“……什么愿望？他想要满足什么愿望？”

“人的欲望贪婪无止境，为了满足，只能割舍下自己的一些东西，作为交换。”

那个男子却不愿意回答他的话，只是自顾自的说着。

“他想得到你的心，于是我收走了他那双能看到世间万物美好的眼睛，拿掉了他能听到一切美妙声音的双耳。”

“想要实现愿望，必须付出代价。”

李赫宰紧紧地盯着他，那个人的语气邪恶又肆意，一点一点踩碎他本来就残败不堪的心脏。

“你是谁，你到底是谁？”

这次那个人终于有了回应。

“满足愿望的我，凌驾与神明之上，我是高贵优雅却又无所不能的恶魔。”

“恶魔”两个字轻飘飘落到他头上，化作一道沉重的枷锁，好像锁住他的四肢五骸，令他疼痛不堪。

这一切真实的不像个梦境，如果能换回李东海，他愿意试一试。

“……那我许愿，我许愿换回李东海所有的一切，需要什么代价？”

咬牙说到后来他反而平静了，抬头看着那个黑影。

“很简单，我需要你们之间相处的所有美好回忆。人类的记忆，是恶魔最美妙的补品。”

“……”

他沉默半晌，一只手摸到了另一只手上那条手链，带着凉意的，于是像被赠予了某种勇气，他抬头，说了好。

恶魔笑了，笑得很肆意，那片笼罩着他脸庞的黑雾散去，露出一张李赫宰再熟悉不过的脸。

那竟然是他自己的脸。

 

猛然惊醒的时候李赫宰从自家床上坐了起来，他身上好好地穿着睡衣，手机静静的被摆在枕边，他翻身下床，脑袋像是宿醉般隐隐作痛，喝了杯水，他回味着梦里所有的细节，却什么也想不起来了。

他刚走到客厅放下水杯，手机却响了起来，他接起来，是朴正洙，他曾经的队长，语气温和地问他要不要一起去买礼物，他正走到玄关，看到那上面挂着的日历愣了一下。

“买什么礼物？”

然后他看到画着红圈的那个日期，离那个日期还有三天了，于是他一下子反应过来。

“哦哦，我想起来了，东海新婚礼物对不对，好的好的，等我收拾好了出门叫你啊哥，拜拜~”

挂了电话他拿起日历旁边的笔，在那个圈了红圈的日期右下角小小的写上了“东海婚礼”的字样，满意地看了看自己工整的字迹，然后余光瞟到手腕上那条手链，李赫宰疑惑起来。

竟然完全想不起，这条手链是什么时候戴上的，又是谁送给自己的。

他把手链摘下来，暂时找不到搁置的地方，就随手放进客厅电视柜的抽屉里，然后起身去卧室换衣服。

好奇怪，总觉得自己忘了什么东西，似乎是很重要的东西。但是既然是重要的东西，又为什么会忘记呢？

怎么也想不起来。

李赫宰决定暂时不想了，他正穿戴整齐，要和哥哥去给自己最好的朋友，李东海，买一份最特别，最珍贵的新婚礼物。

李赫宰这么想着，心情愉快地出了门。

FIN.


End file.
